


Tan solo un paso

by Nem



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado un tiempo mirándose a escondidas. Es tiempo de algo más.</p><p>Esto es la tercera parte de "Tan c erca... tan lejos" y "Departamento..."</p><p>Espero que les guste y mil perdones por la extensa demora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan solo un paso

Ya era casi mediodía y ese era el motivo de sus movimientos apresurados por salir de la casa, simplemente para llegar inmediatamente al negocio y poder comprar los utensilios que le estaban haciendo falta; rogaba que aún estuviera abierto porque el negocio era muy estricto respecto a los horarios y si llegaba a estar cerrado debería esperar un par de horas hasta que volviera a abrir.  
Si de casualidad podía entrar ya sería un gran alivio, ya que de esa forma disponía de algunos minutos para poder comprar los artículos que se encontraban en su pequeña listita (lápices de diferentes grosores de minas y colores, jovis, papeles, gomas) y todo lo que consideraba que le hacia falta o estuviera a punto de terminársele y no se le había ocurrido escribir por el apuro que tenia de llegar antes del cierre, y poder continuar con su trabajo. Era un día bellísimo, había amanecido soleado y como siempre lo aprovecharía para concurrir a un parque y poder captar la belleza del paisaje para retransmitírselo y llevárselos a quienes no podían pararse un minuto a disfrutar de esa magnificencia en directo.

Desde muy pequeño tuvo la fascinación de admirar como el sol se filtraba entre las hojas de la arboleda o como relucía en la extensa superficie verdeazulada que era el mar. Tampoco se le escapaban como todas las bellezas que la naturaleza les había obsequiado eran continuamente agredidas por la mano del ser humano, él era consciente de que no le gustaría vivir en una cueva, pero encontraba muchísimos casos en las que las obras eran innecesarias y presuntuosas.  
Amaba pintar paisajes porque al ser objetos quietos, inanimados, podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera para dejarse llevar, imaginar a los animales corriendo libremente por ahí, sin miedo a la mirada detractora de la humanidad. Podía dejar aflorar sentimientos con la atmósfera que lo envolvía y acabar el trabajo al final del día, sin que la figura que era utilizada de modelo se quejara por tener que quedarse largas horas inmóvil mientras se concentraba y la llevaba al papel.

Quería, y debía, volver a pintar paisajes, su vecino ya se había recuperado y pese a que lo podía ver por las noches; todavía recuerda el momento en que el moreno le descubrió espiando su intimidad y la vergüenza vuelve a invadir su ser.

Desde ese día dejó ese habito y nunca más volvió a abrir la cortina durante los horarios en los que sabía se encontraba este en su casa. No había podido dejar de verlo, era atraído mágicamente hasta ese lugar de la casa y era tan necesario quedarse mirándolo desde la invisibilidad que le otorgaban las cortinas, a ese vecino nuevo del que no sabe nada. A excepción claro, de que ama cocinar comidas naturales; se siente tan patético saber que desconoce su tono de voz e incluso nombre, pero que llevaba grabado a fuego su anatomía, hábitos y gustos. Incluso desea ver más de cerca esos dibujos que lleva sobre su piel, poder recorrerlos y grabárselos a fuego en su memoria.

Cuando terminó de seleccionar todo, se dirigió a la caja para pagarlo e irse a su casa, cargar todo en la camioneta y poder irse a algún sitio que le llamara la atención para poder ponerse a dibujar.

Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando al llegar cerca de la puerta ve como afuera llueve intempestivamente. Era de locos, no había pasado casi nada de tiempo allí dentro para que cambiara así tan bruscamente el clima. Mientras la dependienta iba facturando los productos vio como algunos transeúntes corrían rápidamente en un vano intento de resguardarse de la lluvia. Muchos se refugiaban bajo el toldo del local en el que se encontraba. Tuvo que volver su vista atrás cuando una de las figuras le resulto familiar. Recogió todo lo mas rápido que pudo pero cuando llego a la puerta ya no estaba allí, lo buscó entre la gente que corría por la calle pero no volvió a verlo; se dijo a si mismo que quizás se lo imaginó o vio mal. Si seguro que era eso, su mente no dejaba de mandar una y otra vez imágenes del moreno rayando el punto de la obsesión.

Cuando regresó a su casa, dejó las llaves en el recibidor y llevó lo comprado hasta su sala, la que tenía acondicionada para pintar, pero como esa habitación sólo la usaba para guardar sus utensilios y no tenía una buena ventana decidió recorrer su casa para ver que sector era mas propicio para poder trabajar. Y lo mas importante, si se inspiraba para hacerlo.

Ya le había ocurrido, en situaciones anteriores, tener que quedarse encerrado como ostra entre las paredes de su departamento, completamente abandonado de cualquier trazo mágico alguno; fue así como descubrió al nuevo vecino. Ese día no sabe cómo, ni porqué; pero apenas lo vio en una habitación de su casa haciendo ejercicios (que luego supo eran de rehabilitación) tuvo la necesidad de plasmarlo en su lienzo. Pero no fue ese el único día, sino casi todos los días que el moreno estuvo llevando a cabo los mismos. A veces solo, a veces con Cath.

Tuvo alguna que otra oportunidad de cruzársela en la entrada del edificio, y a pesar de apenas conocerla era fácil tratar con ella; incluso le avergüenza reconocer lo fácil que le resultó a ella tirarle de la lengua. Pues en los pocos encuentros que tuvieron, le contó vida y obra suya y de su pequeño sol, que era su hija.

Estaba como ido pensando en su vecino y en Cath, y una vena de su frente se hinchó por celos al recordar como ella podía sentir la piel del moreno. Se abofeteó mentalmente, tildándose de ridículo e infantil y se instó a dejar de pensar en imposibles.

Se paseaba por el departamento, abrumado de tanta lluvia. Mirándola caer desde la protección de su departamento, cuando una figura apareció ante sus ojos y le robó el aliento. Era él, su vecino. Era real...

¿Pero qué hacía a esa hora del día?

Miró su reloj corroborando que no habían pasado tantísimas horas colgado de sus pensamientos y seguía siendo la tarde (hora en la cual su vecino no debería estar) los momentos en los que acostumbraba usar. Se preocupó mortalmente de que lo viera y se escondió yéndose para el pasillo que se dirigía hacia su habitación, rezando por que el otro siguiera caminando y desapareciera en el interior de su casa, pero Murphy no estuvo de acuerdo, así lo pudo comprobar las dos o tres veces que se asomó para ver si cumplía su rezo, eso que pasaron unos diez a quince minutos entre cada vez.

Steve permaneció en la ventana durante un buen tiempo. Se había pedido la tarde porque extrañaba de una manera rara a su rubio vecino, llevaba con la cortina cerrada ya un par de semanas y eso lo preocupaba muchísimo, tanto que hizo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida y que siempre le criticaba a Catherine, la fisioterapeuta que le había hecho la rehabilitación y que en tan poco tiempo se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

Resultaba raro que en ese poco tiempo, ella siendo tan nueva como él en el edificio, conociera vida y obra de todos los inquilinos de ambas torres. Y que cada vez que ella cumplía sus labores, le contaba todo de todos. Y aunque se hacia el obstinado frente a eso, siempre anhelaba saber que novedad traía sobre Danniel. El caso es que ahora, como ya no necesitaba la rehabilitación, Cath ya no iba y por ende ya no sabía nada de él, ver las ventanas continuamente cerradas lo afligía demasiado. Ese fue una de las causas por las que estaba en su casa temprano, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, su mente no dejaba lugar a otro pensamiento que no fuera saber que pasaba con su vecino. Ojalá no le hubiera ocurrido nada malo a él ni a la pequeñita que lo acompañaba aquel día.

La lluvia lo sorprendió a pocos metros de la entrada del edificio, pero esta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para empaparlo. No hubiera sido tan terrible si ese auto no hubiera pasado por el cordón de la vereda con la consecuencia de ser el único receptor de la salpicadura en todo su traje.  
Entrar a su casa y correr a tomar una ducha fue lo primero que hizo. Completamente relajado y distendido se envolvió con una toalla y salió sacudiéndose el pelo, salpicando las paredes y piso del pasillo. Iba tan distraído que casi no se percató de la presencia de su rubio vecino, casi. Alguien debió haberse acordado de él porque se paro de repente, como si algo hubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo, y miró directamente a ese espacio que hace escasos momentos ocupaba el pintor.

A pesar de que ya no se encontraba allí, pudo vislumbrar el último movimiento de un cuerpo terminando de doblar y perderse en el interior de algún cuarto.  
No le importaba quedarse frente a la ventana abierta, ya que su corazón dejó de estar preocupado al poder ver otra vez el interior de ese hogar. Es mas, se iba a quedar esperando por quien fuera se encontraba allí dentro; juraría que pudo haber visto a su dueño. Aún no sabia como, pero ese rubio no se le iba a escapar.

Mientras permanecía escondido, Danniel rememoraba lo visto; como aquel sujeto apareció imprevistamente del interior de su casa pasándose una toalla por la cabeza para secársela. De seguro, por como aparecía ante sus ojos, acababa de salir de tomar una ducha ya que estaba envuelto con una simple toalla que cubría desde las caderas hasta por encima de las rodillas.

No llegaba a verle bien el rostro porque la toalla tapaba bastante de él. Pero si estaba en su casa, bien podría haber sido el que vio estando en el local.

Si por él fuera, no quitaría sus ojos de aquel sujeto y aprovecharía su posición privilegiada desde su escondite; de no haber sonado el teléfono seguiría con sus ojos sobre él. Por siempre.

Titubeo un poco en ir a atender, pero cuando el contestador tomo la llamada y la voz de su hija sonaba dejando un mensaje corrió rápidamente para tomar la llamada. Extrañaba horrores a su pequeña hija y el motivo del llamado era una buena noticia para él, por fin había concluido ese viaje que madre e hija compartieron. Fueron tres largos y agónicos días separados de su monito, pero que su pronta visita borraría la soledad que sintió.

La pequeña Grace hizo olvidar a Danniel de todo, y la conversación fue bien aprovechada por un tercero desde un edificio aledaño.

Cortó la llamada, y su rostro quedó adornado con una sonrisa boba. Steve fue testigo único y de primera fila de aquel momento en que volvieron a brillar los ojos de su rubio vecino. No le importaba el motivo, si era feliz, él se sentía feliz también.  
Se reía por las gesticulaciones que iba haciendo mientras hablaba por teléfono, pudo leer de sus labios cuanto la extrañaba y ansiaba por tenerla de nuevo cerca. De no haber sabido lo que sabe, esas palabras le hubieran hecho estallar en una locura por celos.

Era ahora o nunca. De repente le invadieron las ganas de romper ese hermético silencio que había entre ambos. Ya llevaba unos seis meses en el edificio y nunca había podido compartir ni el recorrido del pasillo principal.

Corrió hasta la mesa, y tomando una hoja garabateo velozmente una breve frase para luego pegarla en la ventana. Y espero.

 

Danniel estuvo un rato largo colgado de esa alegría de saber que su hija estaba yendo a su casa, y se quedaría hasta el día siguiente. Cuando de repente la realidad lo golpeó, primero se dio cuenta que debía acomodar su departamento y limpiarlo de las cajas de comida comprada que invadían cada mueble y segundo que luego de su costumbre de no quedarse quieto al hablar, acabo parado frente a la ventana que intento evitar.  
Enrojeció mas aún que la primera vez cuando ve al moreno que le hace temblar los huesos, observándolo como ave de rapiña a un pedazo de carne fresca.

No sabía que hacer, era inútil escapar de su mirada. Era hipnótico y su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa. Su cuerpo no respondía la orden de quitarse de allí. No fue él, el que rompió contacto sino el vecino que antes de girar le dedico una media sonrisa y cerró la ventana.

En un movimiento reflejo Danniel se inclino siguiéndole con la mirada, desinflándose, algo triste cuando lo perdió de su campo de visión.  
Se preguntó donde habría ido, cuando vislumbra un "TOC-TOC" escrito en una hoja blanca pegada sobre la ventana que escasos minutos atrás, vio que su vecino cerró.

Una perfecta letra "O" fue su expresión, y se sintió completamente perdido respecto al significado de la misma, sus gestos simbolizaban la permanente confusión de sus ideas y la entera ignorancia de su finalidad.

Oye el timbre e involuntariamente camina hasta la puerta para ver quien era, totalmente sumergido en hipótesis que dieran sentido a lo que leyó, ya estaba girando el picaporte cuando dos golpes suaves suenan en la puerta, cosa muy rara (primero porque había timbre, servia e incluso ya había sido usado y segundo porque nunca nadie jamás golpeó la madera de la puerta)

En su perra vida hubiera podido adivinar que quién estaba detrás de su puerta era el mismo sujeto por el que secretamente perdía la cordura. Inconscientemente giró la cabeza hacía la ventana que daba al otro edificio, y aunque no lo tenía directamente a la vista, recordó esas escasas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente a la vez que sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por tenerlo así de cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias Desti, y ya sabes... si te soy pesada, blóqueame!


End file.
